Theophania, the Redeeming Demigod
by lollidella-vip
Summary: Percy Jackson has everything now: the girl, the popularity, etc. What happens when a new girl comes to Camp Half-Blood...and it's someone he knows? Percabeth & Percy/OC
1. I Get Dropped Off at a Farm

A/N: okay, I posted this on quizilla, too in case u guys were like "she's plagiarizing!!!" hey, I can never be _too _careful. :) lol. Also, in book 5, is percy going into his sophomore year, or did he finish it? that's a question that's been bugging me since I finished reading it!!! please answer!!! Thx!!! :) R&R!

* * *

Tiffany's POV

FYI, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. Heck, be _popular _is dangerous. If you're a normal kid reading this, great. I'm envious that you're normal. Keep on reading. So be it.

But don't say I didn't warn you…

* * *

My name is Tiffany Martin.

I am a New Yorker.

I'm seventeen years old. I used to be a boarding school student at Madison School for the Troubled.

Am I troubled?

Sure, you can say that.

I've been expelled from 10 schools. For some strange reason, I am an A-lister. A popular girl. But I never wanted to be. It wall started in 6th grade at Yancy Academy. One moment I was a loner, the next I was hanging out with the cool kids. I had a best friend. Percy Jackson was his name. He was my best friend since 3rd grade. When 6th grade started, I didn't hang out with him much. He made new friends and so did I. But we our friendship wasn't ruined yet. During the school year, we'd say "hi" if we passed each other, but that was pretty much it. Kind of a simple friendship if you asked me. He was like me. Exactly like me. We both had dyslexia, ADHD, and we were both trouble makers. Not to mention we love Coke. God, how we both loved Coke.

We both got expelled after the school year. During the summer after 6th grade, I heard from his mom he went to summer camp. To be honest, Percy wasn't the type to hang around other kids for 3 months, but heck. I didn't give a crap.

My grades are probably straight D minuses. No higher than that. Except for that A in Latin class…

7th grade started, 8th grade started, 9th grade started, and 10th grade started. We were expelled each year. We went to separate schools. We called each other over the summers, but he never talked much. He always said he was busy.

At the beginning of 9th grade, we stopped calling each other. I have no idea why. I knew that was the end of our friendship.

I regret ignoring him in middle school, but there's no way to re-do that time.

My father's name is Ken Martin. My step-mom's name is Ginny Manchester. I never really liked her. I don't _hate _her, though. She did try to girl-i-fy me sometimes. I never knew my real mom. I last time I asked my dad about her, he said "You look just like her."

Anyway…

I am a tomboy. Literally. Major tomboy. I can't stand a girl that's blond, I can't go inside Victoria Secret without flinching, the only make-up I use is Softlips Vanilla chapstick…and that's not even make-up, I play sports, etc. I love Greek mythology. My favorite color is black.

I've been to Europe 5 times.

Am I rich?

Eh, you could say that.

Weird things have been happening to me since I was born, though. Guys wanted me and girls wanted to _be _me. Even the male teachers gave me weird looks. Personally, I didn't want to be pretty. I was probably the only girl in the whole state not to wear-makeup, not worry about my clothes or my looks, get acne, or even care about getting a boyfriend.

But enough about me. Let's start the story.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked, turning off my iPod nano. This year's summer, it was my first time to summer camp. My father had told me it was a good camp to "get to know myself". "Not yet," he replied, looking at the road. After 15 minutes, we arrived. "Here's your suitcase," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Da-ad!" I said, wiping it off. He chuckled. "Have fun at camp, kiddo," he said, walking back to the BMW. "But aren't you gonna follow-" "Bye! Walk towards the farm!" he said, already starting the engine. I watched him drive away.

I turned on my Pod nano again and put the headphones on. I started walking towards the farm with my luggage.

_Please don't be the kind of hillbilly camps, _I thought.

* * *

A/N: yeaa..i know it was short..but no complaining!!! lol. ps: please answer the question i asked in a/n number 1!!! im really really starting to get mad if i can never find out!!! :) READ AND REVIEW!


	2. I Meet an Old Best Friend

A/N: please read and review. :)

* * *

Tiffany's POV

"EW! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" I shouted, spitting out the popcorn-flavored thing inside my mouth.

"Well, she is certainly charming," said a female voice above me. I noticed I was on a bed.

"That was ambrosia," said the girl. She had blond hair. _Stupid girly bitc- _

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she said, sticking her hand out for a shake. I looked at it. _Shake her hands, Martin. Be nice. _

"Where the hell am I?!" I asked, ignoring the shaking of the hands. She frowned at me.

"Camp Half-Blood." _Okay, this "Annabeth" is starting to piss me off. _

"What the fu-"

"_Blaah-ha-ha._ She sounds like the daughter of Ares," said a voice, walking inside the room. It was a teenage boy that had goat legs.

"All right, am I dreaming? Because this is the most fucked up dream I've ever had!" I said, standing on my feet now.

"Easy," said a man walking inside. _Okay, what the fuck is with people walking inside the room?! And what the hell is with the Greek mythology?!!! _The three of them started talking all at once to each other.

"Uh, hello? Clueless person here!" I said, waving my arms in the air. The man smiled.

"Theophania Martin, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. You may call me Chiron," he said. I flinched when he said my real name. _I'm totally gonna murder Dad… _

"Uh, say what?" I asked, clueless.

"We should speak alone," said Chiron, walking out of the room. I noticed he was _just _like the goat boy. _Scary dream, _I thought.

"Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods," he explained. I was still confused.

"You are a half-goddess." I gave him a look. I looked around the camp and noticed kids playing volleyball, reading, chatting, etc. I turned back to him.

"Uh, okay." I said, still not believing it. _Weirdest dream EVER. _

"This isn't a dream," he said, as if reading my mind.

"Uh, _sure. _And Harry Potter's real. Totally." I said, with sarcasm. Chiron raised his eyebrows. A man then walked over to us.

"I'm Mr. D. I'm the camp director," he said. D...D…Dionysus!

"Uh, okay." I managed to say. He smirked at me.

"Pinch yourself, this is all real." I did. I pinched myself so hard, I bled.

"HOLY-!"

"Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood," he said, smiling at me.

"Do you know who your parent is?" he asked. I shook my head "no" then licked my bleeding skin.

"Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty," Chiron responded. Duh! No wonder boys kept looking at me! My look must've amused the both of them because they smiled.

"Perseus will show you around," Mr. D said, giving me another smile. Perseus, great. Another God.

"PETER JOHNSON!!!" shouted Mr. D.

"Present, hyper, and awesome!" said a teenage boy, appearing next to Mr. D. I rolled my eyes at him, but I couldn't stop smiling. He was wearing a shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood", Nike shoes, and jeans. To be honest, he was one of the most good looking boys I have ever seen.

"How come you're nice to her and not me?" the boy asked. Mr. D ignored his question.

"Perseus, I'd like you to meet Theophania." Chiron said, pointing at me. Perseus gave me a weird look.

"I used to have a friend named Theophania," he said, studying me. I shrugged.

"Coincidence, I guess," I said, taking out my iPhone. There was an app to choose the language for it. For some strange reason, I chose Greek. That was the only language I could read thanks to my dyslexia.

"Damn, no signal." I said, pissed off once again. Perseus chuckled.

"You can call me Percy," he said, sticking his hand for a shake. I put my iPhone away and shook his hand.

"You can call me Tiffany." I replied. We let go of hands.

"Percy, please show Tiffany around the camp," Chiron said. Percy saluted him in reply. I smiled again.

"Come on!" Percy said, grabbing my arm.

"Hold on!" I laughed. He let go and we started walking away from the duo. He showed me around the camp for an hour.

After the tour, he studied me for a while and clicked his tongue.

"You look like someone I know," he said. I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"I'm positive. I'm just-" He gasped. I gave him a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Tiffany?" he said. I gave him my famous look again. "

Yes?" I said, having no clue why he said my name.

"Tiffany Martin," he said, softly this time. I knew that tone. That was the tone of an old best friend of mine meaning "listen to me". All of a sudden, I recognized the blue eyes, the dark-brown hair, the sense of humor, and that amazing smile. Obviously, that was my cue to dramatically gasp.

"Percy Jackson?!"

* * *

"OHMIGOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" I shouted, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa! You're hurting me here!" he said, laughing. I let go and punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"This is no laughing matter…I haven't seen you…in…like…"

"5 years," he finished for me.

"_Really_?" I asked. He frowned.

"Yeah. In 6th grade you ignored me. Then-"

"Okay! That was years ago! That was the _past _and this is the _present_!" I said, being hyper.

Each day in my entire lifetime, I would act _so _hyper, people thought I had _autism_. He laughed.

"All right. We have a lot of catching up to do, though," he said with a serious tone in his voice, and that wasn't the tone that meant puberty happened to him! _Ha. I'm funny, _I thought.

"So, hotshot, you've been getting' some GFS lately?" I asked, using IM-lingo. He blushed. I _knew _that blush.

"Shut up!" I said, slapping his shoulder.

"Ow! I wasn't even talking!"

"WHO IS SHE?!!"

"Percy, Tiffany, it's time for dinner," said Annabeth, walking towards us. She gave Percy a peck on the cheek.

"So, how was the tour?" she asked me. _Holy shit. She kissed his cheek._ She's _his _girlfriend_! _I gaped at her. It must've been an eternity because she interrupted my trance.

"Hellooooooo?" she said, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry. It was, uh, good…" I said, looking away from the couple.

"She's an old best friend of mine." Percy said, enunciating the word "best". I felt my cheeks heat up. Percy Jackson was the only guy, other than my dad, that could make me blush.

Annabeth looked at me with "green" eyes. _Oh shit. _

"Huh," she said, giving him another peck on the cheek. Jesus, was she trying to tell me that he belonged to _her? Yeah, _said my conscience.

"I'll see you at the dining hall," she said to Percy, touching his nose with her finger. I swear, I could feel my eye twitch. She waved to us goodbye with a fake smile on her face.

"Uh, I'll see you at the dining hall," he said, after 3 minutes of awkward silence. I looked at him.

"I thought-"

"You're stuff is in cabin 10-Aphrodite's. You have to un-pack first," he explained. I cleared my throat.

"O-Okay." I said, watching him walk away. He turned around and gave me a small smile.

I had a feeling Annabeth did not like me at all...

* * *

**A/N: plz review! (:**


	3. I Kick Percy's Ass

A/N: okay, im gonna chance percy and tiffany's relationship. They've been best friends since 3rd grade. They stopped being friends as they entered the 9th grade. The both of them called each other once or twice over the years but that's it. They couldn't e-mail since they had dyslexia. *boohoo* lol. Sorry, im just trying to make it believable. Ps: since I want to make the setting AFTER the last Olympian, they're 16 1/2.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Percy, sit with us!" said one of the kids from the Athena table. I smiled and thanked her, but politely declined. Annabeth frowned but I completely ignored her facial expression. Today was the weirdest day of my life. Why you ask? I just met my old best friend of 6 years. It took me a while to recognize her, though. Something about her changed…

"Percy!" shouted my half-brother, Tyson, from his table. He was a pain sometimes, but he _is _my brother. "Hey, bro." I said, sitting beside him. "My brother is a _hero_!" he boasted for the millionth time. His friends said "ooh". They always did. I smiled to myself and ate my mashed potatoes. "Whoa!" "Dude, check her _out_!" "HOLY-" "Wow," said Tyson's friends. "What's the commotion?" I asked, sipping my Coke. It didn't taste the same as the original, but it would have to do. "Look!" Tyson said, pointing at something. I looked where he pointed and started choking on my Coke.

"Uh, is it something I'm wearing?" asked Tiffany at our table. I started coughing. "No (cough). Maybe (cough)!" I said, hoping I didn't look stupid. Tiffany had changed the "Camp Half-Blood" t-shirt, BIG TIME. "I thought it (cough) was supposed to be orange!" I said. All the guys glared at me. Tiffany shrugged. "It looks better as green," she explained. "_Heck _yeah!" "She looks _hot _in a tank top!" "Jackson is _so _lucky to have her as a best friend." I finished coughing. "Wow. You need a cough drop?" she asked. All the guys laughed as if it was the funniest joke in the world. She waited as they finished "laughing."

She rolled her eyes and continued, "Anyway, can I sit here?" she asked. Tyson and his friends gave me pleading looks. I felt uncomfortable. "Well, I mean, you're _originally _supposed to sit at the Aphrodite table…" Tiffany made a "pssh" sound. "I can take a hint," she said. Then she walked away to her _original _table. Tyson and his friends gave me glares. "WHAT?!" I said. "I don't feel like eating anymore…" said one of Tyson's friends. "Me neither." "Same." "She was _so _pretty!" Tyson said, sadly.

_That's it, _I thought. "You can never like a girl just because she is attractive. That is sexist! Tiffany is my best friend because she was the only person that liked me for ME. Now, if you _men _just like her 'cause of her looks, you guys are _pathetic_!" I exploded. I felt my face turn read. I squeezed my fists. Everyone in the dining room stared at me with open mouths. Especially Tiffany's. "_Man…_" "Awkward…" "Wow."

I let go of my hands, closed my eyes, and took deep breaths. I calmed down after a minute. I opened my eyes, still having people stare at me. I ignored the stares and walked out of the dining room. When I walked passed Tiffany, I tried hard not to look at her, but it was impossible. When I did, she didn't speak to me, but her brown eyes said two words: _Thank you._

* * *

Tiffany's POV

"He _totally _likes you!" said Jenny, my half-sister. We were inside the Aphrodite cabin. All the people inside the Aphrodite cabin were either my half-brother or half-sister. Luckily, there were only 3 guys, who didn't care anything but their looks. "Uh, I don't think so." I said, in my pajamas. Lana, my other half-sister scoffed. "Didn't you see him stand up for you in the dining room?" she asked. I shrugged. "Well, he was just trying to protect me…" "Because he LIKES you!!!" "Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" my half-brother Josh said, obviously pissed off. _Drama king…_ Everyone in the whole cabin were _so _girly, it was starting to make me sick.

I remembered Percy saying to me during the tour: "You're Aphrodite's first daughter. I think that's why you're not like the others…" He was right. I didn't fit in. "Good night!" said the girls in unison. "Whatever." "Sure…" "'Night." I lied there in bed, thinking what about what Percy had said.

"_You can never like a girl just because she is attractive. That is sexist! Tiffany is my best friend because she was the only person that liked me for ME. Now, if you men just like her 'cause of her looks, you guys are pathetic!"_

Did he really mean it?

_Of course he did, _my conscience said.

I groaned. Why was this so confusing? Why did he have to be nice all the time? _Because that's how he is. _ I went to sleep after a couple of minutes, having the weirdest dream…

*

"Good morning, campers! Wake up!!! Or I'll send the harpies to eat you!" Mr. D said on the speakers. It was exactly 9:00 AM sharp. Everyone in the cabin groaned. I wiped my eyes. "Why do we _always _have to wake up so EARLY?!" complained my half-brother Mark. I rolled my eyes at him. "Get up!" I shouted, slapping my half-brothers and sisters so they could awaken. The yelped and complained I was so hard on them but I ignored their pleas.

Since my half-relatives were too lazy to wake up, I thought it was a great time to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and walked to the Shower Room. I was glad there were two (one for guys and one for girls). I was also glad it wasn't one of those public ones and people…could…see you.

I took a nice 10 minute shower. I dried my hair with my towel. Then I cursed at myself in Ancient Greek. "_Gamisi!_" I was surprised that I could speak it, but that wasn't the point. I forgot my clothes. I put on my sandals and wrapped my towel around my body.

I walked out of the Shower Room, hoping guys did not ask me to take my towel off. I started fast-walking, looking left-to-right just in case some one was watching me. I was fast-walking so fast, I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I said. "No, it was my fault," said the person. It was a male voice. _Great, _I thought. _Now this guy's gonna make fun of me. _I looked up to see Percy. "Ohmigod!" I shouted, automatically turning dark crimson. Percy's face turned into the darkest shade of red I've ever seen. "I-I…" He tried to say something but this situation was way embarrassing to talk. "I gotta go." I said, running away from him, holding my towel tightly. I ran over to my cabin and kept knocking the door. "Okay! Okay! I'm opening the door!" I heard my half-sister Cynthia say. She opened it and gave me a weird look.

"Being in a towel is sooo Miley Cyrus in Vanity fair," she said. I ignored her and grabbed my "Camp Half-Blood" t-shirt (the orange/not so revealing one), my jeans, and my Nike Mary Janes. Y-yes…I got my bra and panties, too…but…y'know, I don't want to be _that _descriptive. "OUT, BOYS! OUT!" Jenny shouted, pushing the 3 guys out of the cabin. "Come _on_!" "We're related!" "DAMN!" Cynthia slammed the door, ignoring the guys' pleas to let them back in. The 6 of us stood there for a couple of moments. "Can I…uh…can you guys turn around for a minute?" I asked. Lana smiled. "Of course." They turned around and waited for me to change. When I finished I told them I'd meet them at the Dining Room.

I reached the Dining Room, without having boys attacking me. I sat at the Aphrodite table and ate my breakfast. I looked over at Percy's table. He was the only child of Poseidon, so he could sit at any other tables. He was sitting with Grover (goat boy) and his other friends. I think he must've seen me staring at him because he looked away from Grover to look at me. I quickly looked away and nonchalantly drank my Coke. Hey, Coke is the answer to stop sleepiness! The Coke here in Camp Half-Blood didn't taste like the one in the mortal world. Still, it had caffeine in it. And caffeine is my weakness.

I tried hard not to blush while drinking my Coke. I was going to pray to the gods, hoping Percy wouldn't tell anyone of our incident but I stopped. Percy wasn't _that _cruel.

I eventually finished my breakfast. I almost made it to the door until guys surrounded me. For some strange reason, they apologized for yesterday. I tried to shrug it off saying it was okay but they kept apologizing. I smiled and said I appreciated them apologizing. I thanked them before leaving. I stopped and walked over to Percy's table, hoping I didn't look like a nervous wreck.

"Thanks for yesterday," I whispered to him. I had already thanked him yesterday, but I really wanted to thank him again. He smiled and whispered "No problem," I walked away with a smile on my face. I heard Grover say, "What did she tell you?" I didn't turn around but I knew Percy was still smiling. "Nothing," he replied.

* * *

(me: I know luke died, but I have no idea who took his place. So…sorry!)

"Hello, Campers! Welcome to Sword fighting class…" said the instructor I didn't really pay attention to what he said next. Thanks to my attention deficit disorder. After 5 minutes of him talking, I finally paid attention. That is, to one sentence. "I would like Percy and Tiffany to sword fight." If I was drinking something, I would be choking to death right now. I heard from other campers he was a really good sword fighter. Sure I was aggressive, had anger management issues, etc. But how could _I _fight _him_? I tried to think of an excuse. "I don't have a swo-" "Chiron asked me to give you this," the instructor said, handing me a sword. I gulped. _Thanks, man. Thanks. Now Percy's gonna kill me. _The girls giggled and the guys were hooting.

"Poor Tiffany." "She can't make beat him." "GO TIFFANY!" "WHOOP JACKON'S ASS!" The kids gave us some space so we could fight. "Uh, you ready?" I asked, in my sword fighting stance. Percy took out a pen and un-capped it, revealing a sword. He smirked. "I was born ready." I don't remember anything while fighting him, but the next thing I knew, he was on the ground and my sword was pointing at his chest. "DAAAAAYUM!" "Oh the gods…" "Did you see her moving?!" "She beat Percy! _Percy Jackson_!"

"Ohmigod, I'm sorry! I didn't…I mean…" There was nothing I could say. I helped Percy get up. He smiled at me. "First person," he said. The instructor whistled. "First person," he agreed. "First person! First person! First person!" chanted the group. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "First person?" I asked. Percy nodded. "First person to beat me," he explained. I widened my eyes. "Really?" I asked. "Really," he replied. I smiled. "Sorry to destroy your winning streak." I said, putting my sword inside its case. Percy shrugged. "I'm glad I'm not the only sword fighter," he said, giving me another smiled. I smiled back. Sword fighting class eventually ended. Me and Percy laughed about what had happened and argued who was better at archery.

I swear…Annabeth was glaring at me…

* * *

A/N: EVIL ANNABETH!!! lol. i have a TON of time to keep typing. well, read and review! :)


	4. I Almost Turn into Lava Girl

**a/n: plz read and review. :)  
**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Percy and Tiffany sword fighting near a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love...them comes marriage…then comes a baby in a baby carriage! That's not all. That's not all. Then comes the baby drinkin' alcohol…thanks to Mr. D!" sang Grover as we walked to Archery class.

"Douche!" I said, not really mad. I couldn't explain it, but I felt the butterflies I had when I met her in 3rd grade.

Then, I remembered meeting Aphrodite.

_She changed forms. Forms into girls I liked. She changed into Tiffany's body. I had no idea why she did. I didn't like her or anythi-_

"_Katadikazo!_" I cursed. I couldn't believe I liked her for so long. I'm a hopeless romantic…

Wait.

"Grover, am I dating Annabeth?" I asked. He gave me a weird look. "Man, are you trying to freak me out 'cause congrats," he said, walking a little faster.

"Oh the gods…" I said, angrily. Grover turned around.

"What's wrong, Mr. PMS?" he asked, mocking me. I scowled at him.

"Not funny. I can't believe I like my best friend…"

"AHEM…"

"…that's a girl."

"Better. But you're dating Annabeth."

"I know."

"Dude, you guys already kissed."

"I KNOW."

"So, why the change of heart?" I sighed. I had no idea why I liked Tiffany. It took me a few moments before I could answer.

"Tiffany knows me better than Annabeth," I said honestly.

Grover raised his eyebrows. "Really?!"

I nodded. "Yeah. There are some things I don't tell Annabeth."

Grover slapped his thigh. 

_Oh, Zeus… _

"I feel the same way!" he shouted as if I told him he one a life-time supply of empty Coke cans.

"Dude, you are weird…" I said, walking away from him.

"Wait!" he said, clopping a little bit faster to talk to me.

"Huh?"

"So, are you gonna tell Tiff?" he asked. The smile I had a couple of minutes ago turned into a frown.

"I-I dunno if I should, man." I replied. Grover scoffed.

"Come _on_! You retrieve Zeus' lightning bold, fight sea monsters, kill minotaurs, and save the universe…and your _scared _of a _girl_?!"

"HEY! And this isn't just any girl we're talking about. We're talking about Tiffany!"

"Dude, you suck at talking to gir-"

"Hi, guys." Tiffany said, jogging beside us.

"Fuck!" I said a little bit too loudly. She made a small smile.

"Excuse me?" she asked. _Oh, gods… _

"He meant…uh…_muck_! There is _muck_!" Grover said, trying to back me up. Damn, that goat boy sucks. Obviously Tiff had heard me say "fuck" but she didn't get mad when Grover lied for me. She started chuckling.

"_Sure._ Anyway, you guys better get to Archery class or you'll be late," she said, showing her amusement. I watched her jog gracefully away. Oh the gods, did I just say gracefully?

I must've been staring for a long time because Grover started laughing. I punched him on his shoulder.

"Shut up!" I said, still slapping him. He kept laughing and started to sing his version of "under a tree" again.

"PERCY AND TIFFANY SWORD-"

"SHUT UP!"

"…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

"…THEN COMES THE BABY IN A BAB-"

"G-MAN, SHUT THE _FUCK _UP!!!!"

"…THEN COMES THE BABY DRINKING ALCHOHOL…THANKS TO MR. D!!!!"

That's it!

I decided to make a sneak attack, while Grover was busy bowing and saying "thank you" to his imaginary crowd, I pounced on him.

"SAY YOUR SORRY!" I shouted, sitting on to of him (me: no perverted thinking…lol.)

"NEVER!!!"

"NOW!"

"NEVER!!!"

"NOW!!!!"

"_NEVER_!!!!"

"DAMN IT, GROVER…NOW!!!"

"MAKE ME, LOVERBOY!!!"

"AAAGH!" I was about to attack him again until I got interrupted.

"_What _are you guys _doing_?!" screeched a female voice. Yeah, it was Tiffany. We stood up quickly. I fixed my t-shirt, hoping I didn't look like a homeless person. Grover pretended to cry.

"How could you, Percy?!" he shouted, clopping away from us.

That sly goat, he wanted to leave the two us alone. I looked at Tiffany noticing she had her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. I gaped at her.

"What?!!" I asked, desperately. She laughed, uncrossed her arms, and grabbed my arm.

"What?! Where are we going?!" I asked, hoping I wasn't blushing. _Okay, this wasn't what I had in mind for holding hands but it'll have to do. _She chuckled and started dragging me across the grass.

"I'm serious, Tiff! Are you gonna _rape_ me or something?!" Actually, I wouldn't mind…what the _FUCK_?!!!

"We're almost late, you nub!" she said, still dragging me. I smiled as I remembered that nickname she gave me in 6th grade.

_6__th__ grade, Yancy Academy_

"_Tiffany, what's 5 times 5?" I asked. _

_She started laughing at me. _

_"You _nub_! It's 25!" _

_"What's a nub?" _

_"Think of 'noob'. It's the same thing only better sounding." _

_"OHH…wait…hey!" _

_"Ha! From now on I'm gonna call you nub!"_

_ "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm gonna call you Bee!" _

_"Bee…?" _

_"Yeah, 'cause your so popular."_

_ "Wait, are you trying to diss me?"_

_ "What, NO!" _

_"SURE. Anyway, do you know how to write 25?" _

_"I have no clue."_

"Hey, Bee. I can walk you know." I said, using her nickname I gave her. She let go and smirked at me.

"I can't believe you remembered," she said. We both started jogging to Archery class. I mean, what the fuck, hasn't it been like 15 minutes? Man, it must be mile and miles away…or am I just getting distracted?

We EVENTUALLY made it to Archery class. We were 5 minutes late, thanks to Clarisse who kept blocking our way. Although it was pretty funny when Tiffany stuffed her head in the mud…

***

Tiffany's POV

"Don't look down!" Percy said. We were in Rock Climbing class. I scoffed.

"In your dreams, Nub!" I almost made it to the top. I've been rock climbing many times before, but not with lava at the bottom of the ground. It was males vs. females The girls cheered for me and the guys cheered for Percy. Yes, Annabeth cheered for me.

"WOO!!!"

"GO, TIFFANY!!!"

"YEAAAH!"

"GO, PERCE!"

"COME ON, MAN!!!"

"PERCCCYYY!" I was panting. I mean, literally. I was breathing through my mouth instead of my nose. I was sweating, thanks to the hot lava.

I was almost there, a few more climbs and I'd whoop Percy's ass once again. I tried grabbing the rock above me. It was happening so fast. I slipped. I fell. Everyone was screaming.

"Gotcha!" Percy said, holding my hand. That was probably the only thing that was supporting me since my feet were in the air.

"Ohmigod!" I said. He gave me a small smile.

"It's better to say 'oh the gods' when you're here," he said. _Don't look down…don't look down...don't- _

"AHH! PERCY JACKSON, HELP ME THIS INSTANT!" I shouted, staring at the lava. Hey, what else could've I done? Let go of his hand and get an up-close, personal chat with the lava? _Hi, lava. You hungry? Here, eat my face! _He started laughing.

"All right. Calm down, Bee." I noticed how strong he was. Hey, if he could lift me up with _one _hand, I call that strong. He didn't let me climb back on the wall; instead he put me on his back.

"Uh, are you giving me a piggy back ride?" I asked. He smiled.

"Nah, just saving your life," he replied. He started climbing up the wall, with me on his back.

"WHOOOOOOOO, JACKSON'S GONNA _GET _SOME!"

"Oh the gods, you're so immature."

"WHOOP! GO PERCY!"

"TIFFANY, DON'T LOOK DOWN!!!" Yeah, who ever said the last one I'm gonna beat him up.

We finally reached the top. I gasped and kissed the ground on top of the wall.

"LAND! Not really…but…LAND!" Percy started laughing.

"You know, we have to get back down." My face turned pale.

"NOO!!!"

"YES!!!" I slapped his shoulder. I did not enjoy this class!

On the other side of the rock wall, there was grass. I didn't feel like climbing down.

"Can I jump?" I asked. Percy shrugged.

"Sure, but that's 50 feet down and I don't think-"

"WHOOHOO!" I shouted, as I jumped from the rock wall.

"THAT'S GRIL IS CRAZY!"

"I like her. She has guts."

I decided to do some flips and somersaults to conclude my act.

"Ta-da!" I said, reaching the ground on my feet.

"You're crazy, Tiff!" Percy laughed, climbing down the wall. I turned around and smiled at him.

"It's one of the reasons why you love me." I replied, smoothly. He blushed. _Aw, shit. I said "love"…I didn't mean _love! _What does Percy think?! _

"You're right," he said, smiling back at me.

The whole class "ooh"ed.

"WHAT?!" I heard Annabeth yell. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Not as in _love. _Jesus…" I said. Annabeth turned bright red.

"Oh," she replied lamely. I shrugged.

"Besides, Percy isn't my type." I said. _FUCK, WHY DID I SAY THAT?! _

"I'm not?" he asked, hurt. Oh, shit. The class got quiet and started talking to each other.

"I thought-"

"I can't-"

"WHAT?!"

Oh, no. I had no idea what to say.

"I…I mean… No, it's…" What could I say? Nothing. My mind was blank.

Chiron clapped his hands together to end the awkwardness.

"Class dismissed."

We class walked away to the Dining room for lunch. I looked over at Percy who was still hurt.

"Perc-"

He jogged away from me. _Great. _Annabeth walked over to me with an evil grin on her face.

"Guess you can't have everything, New Girl."

* * *

**a/n: THAT BITCH!!! lol. i need some help, what kind of quest will they be going on? please give me ideas...there will be a chapter dedication...**


	5. We Become Billionaires

A/N: Thanks Cassandra Austin for the flame. No, seriously. The "good" reviews I've been getting were kinda ticking me off (_buy you guys ROCK!!!)_ 'cause I knew the story was starting off pretty bad. So thanks Cassandra for being the first person to flame. Also, thanks karmabear2050 for giving me an idea. PS: Annabeth is a brunette and Grover is black (the movie!!!). Well, please read and review. :)

* * *

Tiffany's POV

_In the Dining Hall (yeah, I changed the name)_

"Tiffany," said a male voice behind me. I turned around to see Chiron. I gulped. "Y-yes?" I asked. "You must speak with the Oracle," he said with a serious tone. I was about to ask why but he interrupted me. "You were supposed to yesterday, but it was already too late," he explained. I nodded, still having no idea what an Oracle is.

I told me to follow him so I did.

Percy's POV

"A-are you all right?" asked Grover. I gave him a look.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

Grover shrugged. "I dunno…Tiffany totally rejected you," he said while eating a Coke can.

_What? _

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

He finished eating the Coke. "She said you weren't her type."

I sipped my Coke. "So?" I asked. I really had no idea what was going on.

"I thought you _liked _her!" he shouted.

I started laughing. "Me? Like Tiffany? No way! She's, like, my best friend that's a girl!" Tiffany? Tiffany Martin? Was G-Man serious?!

"Wait, what were you drinking earlier?" he asked.

I thought for a while. "Coke. I always drink Coke."

"Did it taste like normal Coke?"

"Well, of course not. Rememb-"

"But did it taste like it always did here?" he asked, serious this time.

I shook my head. "Nah. It tasted funny this time. Really sweet."

Grover gulped.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember when Aphrodite said she'd make your love life hard?" he asked.

Oh, crap.

"She put some kind of love potion in my drink, didn't she?" I asked.

Grover nodded.

"Sadly, yes."

Tiffany's POV

"God, this place is a mess!" I said, coughing. Chiron had told me to go up in an attic. There were cobwebs everywhere. "Gross." I muttered.

_I am Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

I turned around to see…well…let's just say that lady was not related to me.

"Uh...what's my destiny?" I asked, showing false courage.

_Son of the Sea. Daughter of Beauty. Daughter of Wisdom. Seeker._

_Together, the four shall go in the direction according to ones faith. Together, you shall retrieve what has been hidden for centuries. In the end, the four will be comrades and two will be keen to each other. _

Then the Oracle lady turned back into a mummy, as if she had been there for years. "Freaky…" I muttered to myself.

* * *

"What did she say?" asked Chiron. I gulped.

"She said…wait, you want me to say what she _exactly _said?" I asked.

"Yes, young demi-god."

"Okay, uh, 'Son of the Sea. Daughter of Beauty. Daughter of Wisdom. Seeker. Together, the four shall go in the direction according to ones faith. Together, you shall retrieve what has been hidden for centuries. In the end, the four will be comrades and two will be keen to each other'." I said.

Chiron shook his head. "I knew this day would come," he said to himself.

"Wait, what does it mean?" I asked.

"Do you know the story of The Golden Apple?" he asked.

"Yeah, Paris of Troy gave it to my mom, right?"

"Yes, but the greek myths are false. He gave it to her, but there was a price. She would marry him and not Hephaestus."

I sighed.

"Lemme guess…she said no."

Chiron smiled.

"How did you know?"

I shrugged. "Lucky guess, really."

Mr. D crossed his arms.

"She said 'Son of the Sea. Daughter of Beauty. Daughter of Wisdom. Seeker'. So, that obviously means her, Peter, Annabeth, and Grover," he said.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Percy," Mr. D explained.

"Oh…"

Chiron nodded. "I agree. The three of them _are_ the famous trio."

I rolled my eyes.

"'Together, the four shall go in the direction according to ones faith.'" I repeated.

"You're Catholic, am I right?" asked Mr. D.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"The Garden of Eden," Mr. D replied.

I slapped my forehead.

If you're catholic and know what it is, good job. If you're not, I'll explain. The Garden of Eden is a location described in the Book of Genesis as being the place where the first man, Adam, and his wife, Eve, lived after they were created by God. The Garden of Eden was like paradise. Figures, 'cause my mom is "perfect".

"Duh! So, I have to go there?" I asked.

"Do you believe there was a Garden of Eden?"

"Er, well. I'm Catholic…so…yeah, I guess."

"You cannot guess! This is a matter of life or death! Do you know how much trouble we are in if we do not find your mother's prized possession?" Mr. D exclaimed.

"Hey, if it's been missing for billions of years and stuff why would I be in 'so much trouble'?"

"Because, you're mother does not know he hid it!"

"Wait, what?"

"He hid the original but he gave her a fake."

"So the one she has now, it's fake? And she doesn't know it?"

"Indeed."

"What the hell?!"

"As you mortals would say 'True dat'."

"But what does the _last _sentence mean?" I asked. I was totally getting pissed off right now.

_In the end, the four will be comrades and two will be keen to each other._

Chiron stood there thinking.

"You and Percy have been friends for a while, yes?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip.

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

"Then that's all you need to know."

* * *

Percy's POV

"'Son of the Sea. Daughter of Beauty. Daughter of Wisdom. Seeker. Together, the four shall go in the direction according to ones faith. Together, you shall retrieve what has been hidden for centuries. In the end, the four will be comrades and two will be keen to each other'." Annabeth repeated for the 6th time.

"Will you stop saying that?!" Grover said, fed up with her repetition.

The four of us were outside of Camp Half-Blood, ready to go on another quest. Chiron and Mr. D explained what the quest was about and where we should go. It was exciting going on another adventure, but a pain, too. I was wearing jeans and a shirt that said "iTouch, you feel." Yeah, call me immature. Anyways, Annabeth was wearing her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with a skirt, Grover was wearing…what _is _he wearing?! Tiffany was wearing a red/black shirt-on-shirt with black shorts. She looked nice. I guess… Better than Annabeth. It didn't _hate _Annabeth's style, she _always _wore her Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"Hey, Annabeth," I heard Tiffany say. "You like the Yankees?" she asked.

According to Grover, he said he had a vibe that Annabeth disliked Tiffany. That kinda weirded me out 'cause Annabeth wasn't the type of person to hate people. But she _was _the type of person you didn't want to be enemies with. After lunch, Grover explained to Annabeth why I was acting weird. He told me he didn't tell her the truth but he refused to tell me what he had said.

Annabeth explained to Tiffany how her Yankees cap could turn her invisible.

"Uh, cool…?" she said.

Annabeth smiled. "Yes, it is very cool."

Apparently, she wasn't Miss Meanie anymore.

"So, anyway, The Garden of Eden is where?" asked Grover.

"The Middle East," replied Tiffany.

Grover and I groaned.

"Middle East? Awww…" I whined.

"Shut up. Do you want to make my mother mad or not?" she asked.

I shuddered. The thought of Aphrodite being pissed scared the Hades out of me.

"All right then. The Middle East. How are we gonna get there?" I asked.

"How much money do we have?" Tiffany asked.

Annabeth checked her bag. "Around maybe 1,000. There are a couple of drachmas in here…"

"Did you pack me extra Coke cans and apples? I'm always hungry." Grover said.

"Uh, guys?" I said.

"Around 1,000…that might not be enough, Annabeth. Lemme see how much _I _got…"

"Oh, did you pack me carrots? I love carrots. Not as much as Coke cans 'cause the aluminum is very-"

"Guys?" I said.

"I have 600."

"600! Why do you carry so much money with you?"

"Uh…I dunno…in case I need it…?"

"…and it's very helpful for digestion because-"

"GUYS." I said, a little bit louder.

"Wait, what the hell is a drachma?"

"A drachma is Ancient Greece's currency."

"Oh, 'cause we're the descendants of the Greek gods and goddesses we use that."

"Yeah."

"I see…"

"…and the Coke can is also useful because-"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!!" I shouted.

The three of them quieted down.

"Jeez, chillax. I was just socializing." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain. You don't have to be so mean." Annabeth added.

"I was explaining how the Coke can was helpful, man." Grover concluded.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, guys. We need to figure out how to get to the Middle East!"

"Uh, plane?" suggested Tiffany.

I had never been in a plane my entire life. Which, I think, is pretty gay because im 16 ½. My life almost wasted... I'm being sarcastic.

"Uh, well, Zeus isn't mad at me anymore, so I guess it's okay," I said, scratching my head.

"That would be nice. You know, sitting with you. _Just _you," said Annabeth, standing _really _close to me. I turned bright red.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "_Anyway, _how are we getting to the airport?" she asked.

"Taxi, duh," Annabeth said.

"Well, _sorry _Miss Flirt A Lot."

"He is my _boyfriend!" _

"Yeah, well you gotta stop. It's starting to gross me out!"

"Hey, man, I think you should end this fight," Grover whispered in my ear. I nodded. Hey, I enjoyed a girl fight as much as the next guy. I just knew this one was about to get dirty.

"Okay, uh, I'll call a cab," I interrupted.

"Thanks, I guess," Tiffany said.

I took out my iPhone and started dialing.

I started talking, "Yeah, NY Taxi Service? I need a cab to go to JFK. Percy Jackson. Y-yes, my mom did name me that. Hey, pal, you gotta problem with that? Yeah, that's right. I'm 16. In a half. Me and my friends. Well, one is 17 and the other two are my age. Who's the youngest? Well, I guess my friend Tiffany is. Her birthday? August 21st. Mine? August 18th. Wait, why did you wanna know? 20% discount? What the hell? That's only for kids. Hey, we are not kids we are teenagers. Young adults! Whatever, I need a cab _right away. _Yes, ASAP. Long Island. Just look for a strawberry farm. 30 minutes?! Okay, listen here, man…Oh. Okay. Thanks. Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it inside my jeans' pocket

"So, how long we gotta wait?" asked Tiffany.

"The dude changed it to 15 minutes. I guess that helps…better than 30," I said.

She nodded.

"Agreed," she said.

We waited 15 minutes for the cab. I played red-hands with Grover. Tiffany and Annabeth talked about stuff under a nearby tree. Zeus, I was glad I wasn't in that conversation. Talking with girls is okay, but when you ask them a simple question like "How was your day"…man. They would just talk, talk, and talk.

A cab eventually arrived.

"Yesssssssssss!" Tiffany said, standing up.

I smiled at her for being immature. Yeah, I'm being a hypocrite.

I walked over to the cab and opened the door for the other three. I closed it after Tiffany went in (she was last person). I sat in the passer seat. The driver was a man with a cap on his head. He looked like a cliché cab driver in the movies.

"Okay, kid-"

"Percy Jackson," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. JFK Airport, right?" he asked. He had a New York accent.

"Yes, sir." I was going to say his first name, but I couldn't really read his name-tag (thank you, dyslexia). Shirley? Sammy? Samson? It took me awhile, but I eventually figured it out: Sherman.

The driver started driving.

"So, uh, Sherman is you a New Yorkian?" I asked. No, shit, Sherlock. He had a New York accent. Of course he was.

"Are," corrected Annabeth.

"Whatever," I replied.

"Yeah, of course I am. Whadya think, kid?" Sherman said.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

The driver then ranted about New Yorkians and their accents. I was officially glad that I did not have one. I was born and raised in Upper East Side in NYC. And I have never heard myself speak with an accent. Having a New York accent sounded really weird.

We _finally _made it to JFK Airport.

"You're total is $65. 68," the driver said. I quickly said a small thanks to Zeus. The driver had driven us to the airport in 24 minutes. If there was a ton of traffic…let's just say it would take a very long time.

Tiffany handed him a 50 dollar bill, 10 dollar bill, 5 dollar bill, and a one.

"Just keep the-" she started to say.

"No, Tiff! We're taking the 32 cents!" Annabeth said.

She could do math _really _fast, apparently.

The driver gave Annabeth a look and handed her 3 dimes and two pennies.

"Have fun on your trip, kid. You're lucky to have a brunette like that," Sherman said.

I shrugged. "Annabeth's okay, but-"

"No, the other one."

I quickly turned around and maid a mental sigh of relief. She and Annabeth had already got out of the taxi. It was just Grover, me, and Sherman.

"She's just my friend," I said, hoping I didn't look stupid. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Is she _just _his friend?" Sherman asked Grover.

Grover grinned.

"She is. But we'll see after our trip's over," he said.

I glared at him as we both got out of the cab.

"Why the hell did you say that, man?!" I said.

Grover shrugged, still grinning.

"I was telling the truth."

"I know, but you said 'we'll see after our trip's over'."

"You forgot 'but'."

"Whatever!"

"Hey, dudes. We gotta flight to catch!" Tiffany said.

Me and Grover looked at her.

"What?!" we asked in unison.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "While you and Grover were chatting with the driver, we bought the tickets," she explained.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah, okay. So, how much money do we have now?" I asked.

Annabeth and Tiffany frowned.

That's not good.

"Well, we kinda wasted all of the money…" Tiffany said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Hey, going to the Middle East is expensive!"

"BUT ALL OF OUR MONEY?!!"

"YES…!!!"

"ALL OF OUR MONEY!!!"

"Yes-"

Tiffany paused.

"What is it?" Grover asked, eating a carrot.

She was carrying a black Nike gym bag.

"I just…hold on," she said, opening the bag.

"OH…THE…GODS…" Annabeth said, looking inside.

"What?" I asked.

Grover walked over and started choking.

"What is it?!" I asked, walking over to them. I looked inside Tiffany's gym back and gasped.

"That (gulp) is a lot of money," I said.

There were millions and millions of dollars in the bag. Packs of hundreds, fifties, twenties, tens, fives, twos (they still make them?!), and ones!

"I think they're from Zeus," Annabeth said.

"Yeah. He must know the Golden Apple right now is a fake," Grover said.

Tiffany closed the bag.

"Come on, guys," I said, "We got a plane to catch."

To the Middle East!

* * *

A/N: was that too ooc? was it too boring? was it good? please review w/ tips/ comments/ and flames (plz be a little bit nice if you're flaming. whenever someone flames me, i tend to hurt people. do u want me to be a murderer?!)


	6. I Saw Percy and Annabeth Making Out

**A/N: **I am SO sorry for being a little bit OOC in the last chapter. I added a few flaws to Tiffany (easily jealous and really lazy). She is NOT perfect. Well, please read and review! :)

* * *

Tiffany's POV

"Aghh, what time is it, Grover?" I asked. We had been inside the plane for 5 freaking hours. Since it was a big plane, the left, the middle, and the right had 3 seats each. I didn't sit next to Percy or Annabeth. Instead, I was sitting next to Grover and this little dude (I was in the middle). I was bored as hell. Sure, there was a TV, but there was NOTHING on!

"It's only 12:56," he said, looking at his phone (me: you can check the time on your phone on planes).

I groaned.

"PM?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yep," he replied.

I groaned again.

The little kid beside me poked me.

"What?" I said, annoyed.

The kid frowned. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to borrow my DSi," he said.

I was surprised.

"Uh, okay. Sure," I said, kinda speechless.

The kid then handed me a black DSi with a game case.

"I have a lot of games you could play. I fully charged my DSi so you can play as long as you want. I don't really care," the little kid said.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks. What's you're name?" I asked.

"Joey."

"Well, thanks, Joey. You're a nice kid."

"You're pretty,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks…"

I looked at the games inside the case and saw one called **Heracles: Battle with the **_**Gods**_. _Weird… _I decided to play it. It was very addicting. I was playing non-stop for, 2 hours? I have no clue.

"Tiffany…?" Grover asked.

"I'm on level 23. Leave me be. Ha, that rhymed. What?" I said, distracted.

"Uh, could you, like, stop playing?"

"WHY?!!"

"Come on, video games may be fun, but they're bad for you."

"Pshh, you're just like my mother…"

"Come _on._"

"Fine…" I saved the data, turned off the DSi, and handed it to Joey.

"I went up to level 23. No need to thank me," I said. Man, I am on a rhyming steak today!

"Wow! Thanks!" he said, happily.

"You're welcome, I guess."

And we ended the conversation.

"I was _so _good…" I said.

Grover smirked.

"Gamer," he called me.

I smiled. "Indeed, I am."

Grover was looking the other way, so he couldn't hear me.

"I said 'Indeed, I am'!" I said louder.

He was still looking at something.

"What the hell are you-"

If I was still holding Joey's DSi, I would've broken it by now. Percy and Annabeth…we're…MAKING OUT!!!

I slapped Grover's arm.

"Dude, you freaking pervert!!! Look away or something!!!" I said.

He looked back at me.

"Someone's a little bit jealous…" I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up!"

"So you _are._"

"No, I'm not!"

"_Sure…_"

Just…shut up," I said, gritting my teeth.

He smirked at me.

"They're finished," he said.

I pushed him to the side to get a better look to the left. He was right.

"Yes, that slu-! Oh," I said, nonchalantly.

I quickly sat back down Grover smirked at me. I gave him a look.

"Will you stop smirking at me?" I asked. He smirked…again.

"Nope. It's fun." I sighed.

"You're weird."

"You're jealous."

"Let. It. Go!"

He did one final smirk.

"Fine, fine, fine."

I glared at him and he mimicked me.

There was one thing that was bugging me: Why were they making out?! Okay, you might think "Oh, they're together. It's okay." But how did a simple chat turn into a heated make out session?!

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now play the movie _Hercules. _We hope you enjoy this flight," the captain said over the speakers.

Some of the passengers groaned or cursed.

"That movie is sooo queer!"

"Fuck, we're not there yet?"

I thought it was pretty ironic, how I just played a Hercules game and now the movie was on. We were about 30 minutes into the movie when I started talking to Grover

"Psst, Grover?" I whispered.

"Wow, the got most of the facts right. Al though, Phil is supposed to be Chiron. And Chiron looks NOTHING like that freak!" he said to himself.

He talked to himself…a lot.

"Groverrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," I said, impatiently.

"Huh?" He said, looking away from the screen.

"Uhm, hey."

_Wow, brilliant Tiffany…just brilliant. _

He gave me a look.

"O-kaaay…" he said, slowly.

Then he looked back at the screen. I was ultimately bored. What to do…what to do…what to do…GOT IT! I took out my laptop (why didn't I use it earlier?!) and searched myths about The Golden Apple. Hey, I wanted to do a little bit more research. Then it hit me: I can't really read…

"Hey, Grover?" I asked.

"'Meg'? What kind of Mythological name is that?!" I rolled my eyes.

He was commentating on _Hercules. _

"Grover!" I slapped him

"What?" he said in a sing-songy voice.

"Will you memorize all this?" I asked, showing him myths about the golden apples.

He sighed. "I already know the story…"

"Well, here's some more info!"

"But I don't need to..."

"Groverrrrrrrrr..."

"Fine…"

Tiffany: 1. Grover: 0.

* * *

A/N: no flames please because I freaking_ know_ this chapter sucked. I need ideas. Im running out of them. There'll be a chapter dedication…


	7. A Cerberus Floats Above My Head

**A/N: Hey, guys! How long has it been? A freaking month since I updated this story. My bad (not). Lol. Well, I'm kinda working on my other PJO stories (My latest hit: ****Your Name's Percy Jackson, My Name's Percy Jackson****…if you're reading this on quizilla…you've never heard of it). Well, please R&R!!! :)**

**PS: Percy and Tiff are 16 ½. I'm **_**positive. **_**Sorry for changing it so much. **

**

* * *

**Tiffany's POV

_CRASH!_

I jolted out of my sleep. I looked around the darkness of the airplane.

Everyone was sleeping…but I swear…I _heard _something!

"Hey," said a voice next to me.

I started to say, "HOLY—"

The stranger covered my mouth. Obviously, it wasn't that little kid trying to flirt with me.

"Percy?!" I said, muffled.

I pulled his hand off my mouth.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?! And what happened to that kid?!" I whispered angrily.

He sighed and fixed his hair. God, his hair was always messed up.

"I was sitting in the wrong seat. I switched him like…hours ago," he explained.

"That doesn't explain why you just woke me out of my sleep, you jerk!"

"Well, _sorry. _I can't sleep."

"Well, neither can I. Thanks to you!"

"Hey, lose the 'tude, lady."

"Get some pills for insomniacs, _man_!"

"Hey, shut up. People are trying to sleep!" shouted someone in the way back.

"Sorry!" we replied, receiving rude comments from other sleepers who woke up.

I groaned, laid back in my seat, crossed my arms, and closed my eyes.

"You changed," Percy said softly.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"How so?" I asked.

He sighed, cocked his head, and rubbed his neck.

"I—I dunno. You just changed. Well, _physically _of course…I mean, well I'm not trying to be perv—"

"Percy," I said, making him stop stuttering.

He sighed once more.

"All I'm saying is that you changed. You're more confident, more adventurous…more…more beau—"

He stopped.

"What? I wanna here more adoring adjectives about me," I said.

He blushed.

"O-oh, it was nothing. The point is…I'm just glad you're back."

"Um, okay. Cool…" I said, confused.

"Get some rest. We'll be in the Middle East in the morning," he said.

So I slept.

* * *

"Drachmas?"

"Check."

"Money?"

"Check."

"Luggage?"

"Check."

"Everyone's here?"

"Check."

"And a kiss…?"

Percy grinned and kissed Annabeth.

"Check," I heard him whisper.

I scoffed with disgust.

"Do they _always—"_

"Yes," Grover quickly replied.

"Well, here we are…Jerusalem!" Annabeth said, clutching a crappy digital camera.

"Annabeth, you can't use _that_," I said, pointing at her camera.

She gave me a hurt expression. I ignored her and rummaged through my gym bag.

"Here," I said, handing her my pink Nikon Coolpix.

"W-wow, Tiff!" she said, holding the camera as if it was an infant.

"Don't thank me, _please_," I said. "Keep it. I can buy a new one anytime."

"Should we stay at a hotel?" asked Grover.

"No_, _we should stay in the streets. What do you think?" I replied, sarcastically.

"Sorry," he said lamely.

"Hey, you kids need a ride?" said a voice behind us.

When we all turned around, there was a man on a motorcycle. He was wearing a leather jacket, black shirt, and leather pants. He was wearing a helmet and sunglasses.

"Ares," Percy spat.

"Hey, punk," Ares said, nodding at Percy.

"What do _you _want?" Percy asked, angrily.

"I wanna help you kids. If my girlfriend found out her Golden Apple is a fake..."

He couldn't even end that sentence.

"So…that…Dare girl. She told you guys the new prophecy?" Ares asked

"No, the Oracle told me," I said.

"That's Rachel. She has red hair," Percy said.

"Rachel? I dunno what you're talking about...but I was talking to a mummy."

"Oh no," Grover said. "Not good…"

"_Anyway,_" Ares changed the subject, "who are _you_?"

"Tiffany Martin, the daughter of Aphrodite," I said.

He laughed.

"_You,_ her _daughter_?!? Bah!"

"I _am!_"

"Have you been claimed yet?" he asked.

I looked at Percy, confused.

"Claimed?" I asked.

Percy gulped.

"W-well, you're not _really _Aphrodite's daughter yet," he explained.

"_WHAT?!" _I shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry! But your mom has to claim you first!"

"Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Because everyone at Camp Half-Blood thought you were claimed already!"

"How does everyone know my 'mom' is Aphrodite?!"

Silence.

"Luke said…" Annabeth trailed off.

"Who's Luke?" I asked.

"Don't matter, kid. Luke's dead. He committed suicide during the war with the Titans. And Aphrodite ain't your mom," Ares said.

I started to say, "But—"

"Ha! Maybe you're not a half-blood…I mean…your _unclaimed_!"

I clenched my fists.

"Ugh, this is _unbelievable!_ I'm not 'claimed'! So I spent my while time with _this _bitch and _this _nature-freak and _you…_Oh my God—"

"Tiff," Percy said, softly.

"I am _so freaking pissed off!!! _God, how I wanna—"

"Tiffany," Percy repeated

"This is so humiliating…not to mention—"

"Kid!" Ares said with terror.

"_Oh. My. God!!!"_

"Theophania!"

"What?!" I shouted, 150% pissed off at Percy since he called me by my real name. .

"Look!" Annabeth said fearfully, pointing at something above my head.

I looked up and saw Cerberus.

The symbol of Hades.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short…I'm really busy…even if it is winter break. :) Please review!!! **


End file.
